


there's nothing brief about boxers

by darkalley



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boxers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's brother Seungsoo is a local champion boxer. Being head of the boxing club, Seungsoo often brings Kyungsoo to practice sessions, and it seems all the boys have adopted him as their little mascot. Kyungsoo has had a crush on Seungsoo's training partner Kim Jongin for almost a year now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kyungsoo stood outside the ring, water-bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. He and Seungsoo had flipped a coin to see who would attend to either of the two amateur boxers currently in the ring.

Kyungsoo had chosen tails, giving him the job of looking after Baekhyun as he staggered over to the corner every now-and-again for a swig of water or an occasional flirt. The match was only a friendly one – between Baekhyun and Luhan.

As it stood now, Luhan had the upper hand, reacting to Baekhyun’s outlandish taunts with a fiery pace as they both danced around each other.

“You wanna dance lulu-cifer!” Baekhyun boomed as he made a clean jab towards Luhan’s gear-protected jaw. Luhan is faster though, and his arms shield the blow before he counteracts with a left hook towards a now vulnerable Baekhyun who was still dazed by his miss. Luhan makes the hit and Baekhyun staggers back, eventually toppling over his own feet until he’s star-fished out on the mat.

Seungsoo is laughing when he looks over to Kyungsoo.

“Wanna’ do the honours Soo?”

Kyungsoo giggled as he climbed through the ropes and walked over to slouch next to a pouting Baekhyun.

“Knockout!” Kyungsoo laughs out, hitting the mat next to Baekhyun’s head, sending a draft through his sweaty tendrils of hair.

“I totally had him!” Baekhyun whinges, legs kicking out childishly, “This is your fault Kyungie!”

“How is _you_ losing _my_ fault,” Kyungsoo questions incredulously, laughter tumbling out when he sees Baekhyun is playfully glaring holes through his skull.

“The shirt you’re wearing. It’s too big for you! I can see that pretty little physique of yours which I’d totally have claimed already if Seungsoo wasn’t such a watchdog – you distracted my game you deviant little minx!”

Kyungsoo felt his face warm at Baekhyun’s shameless declaration. No matter how many hours Kyungsoo spent in the boisterous boys’ company, his unabashed and honest personality always caught Kyungsoo by surprise.

The boy also had the tendency to go a tad overboard in the dramatics department too. But nevertheless, Kyungsoo loved him as he was.

“Leave him alone Baekhyun,” Junmyeon scolded, setting down weights to shoot Baekhyun a displeased look, “If Seungsoo hears you you’re as good as mat mash.”

“Daddy’s right dickglob, and our Kyungsoo has standards that you do not qualify for,” Jongdae chimes in.

Baekhyun abruptly sits up to give Jongdae the finger.

“You mean like you? Boy you weren’t so concerned about standards when I wacked you off in the shower room last week.”

As the duo began to squabble, the front bell jingled to indicate someone’s arrival. Kyungsoo looked up and felt his stomach flutter as he recognised the man striding in.

Wearing sweatpants low on his hips, a black tee tight across his shoulders, earphones in and a gym bag slung across his shoulder, was no other than Kim Jongin.

Jongin was Seungsoo’s training partner; another champion boxer-- also his best friend, and they’d been to many tournaments together; both brilliant at what they do.

Kyungsoo also conveniently happened to have a very huge crush on him, and had done for a while.

It wasn’t hard really. Jongin has never been anything but sweet to him, always gentle and caring. He looked out for him, making Kyungsoo understand he was there if he needed him, even if they didn’t talk often. But with the time they did spend in each other’s company, Jongin always included him into topic. Meaningful and meaningless ones, but nevertheless, making sure Kyungsoo felt included and not a nuisance.

Which was a complex Kyungsoo had sustained with being surrounded by people much older than him from a very young age.

Kyungsoo would never tell Jongin about his feelings for him. He was out of his league, and Seungsoo would never approve.

Not to mention Kyungsoo was 19, Jongin was 26. Jongin had experience, he did not. Jongin was gorgeous and charming, and Kyungsoo was mediocre on a good day.

Jongin greeted the other boys naturally as he made his way past them. It wasn’t long before the tanned male noticed Kyungsoo standing there, a pinkish hue to his cheeks. He regarded him with a warm smile.

“Good morning Kyungsoo,” he gently greeted, Kyungsoo’s name never sounding so sugary. Jongin’s gentle, rich voice, was the perfect blend.

“Morning Jongin,” Kyungsoo shyly smiled back, hands clenching around the water bottle for dear life.

Jongin looked particularly lovely today. His hair was a hot mess, his confident demeanour on parade.

“Where’s your brother?”

Jongin had the tendency to hold his gaze in conversation, and so it was torture for Kyungsoo whenever they interacted. Jongin never looked away. Just like now, as he looks at Kyungsoo as if he’s engrossed in watching something fascinating unfold.

“Oh – he’s out back,” Kyungsoo informs, thumb pointing over his shoulder to indicate where he means. Jongin nodded, giving him another sincere smile, eyes crinkling as he does so.

“Ah thank you Kyungsoo.”

He then gives Kyungsoo’s shoulder a squeeze in gratitude before he moves past him, heading out back. Kyungsoo’s skin tingled from the small exchange.

Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun’s knowing eyes, eyebrows raised and a smug look on his face.

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo turned around to see Jongin had stopped walking, body turned halfway, face contemplating like he’d forgotten something.

“Yeh?” he quickly responded, a little flustered over the extra attention he was receiving.

Jongin’s smile was secretive, and his tongue licked out to dampen his bottom lip. Kyungsoo noticed.

“That shirt looks nice on you – it’s pretty.”  

Kyungsoo could do nothing to dim the changing colour to his cheeks.

And just like that Jongin was gone.

There was silence for a moment before Baekhyun decided to tarnish it.

“Wow,” he deadpanned, Kyungsoo giving him a warning look, blush still visible.

“You guys made the entirety of this room feel like a third-wheel just then,” Jongdae stated, clearly amused.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, picking at his shirt and mumbling a ‘don’t know what you guys are talking about’ under his breath before flopping down to sit on one of the vacant workout benches.

“Kyungie sweetheart — playing dumb only works on middle-aged bastards with money to waste and a body to sate. We all know you have a thing for our sexy champ.”

Kyungsoo’s blushed skin wasn’t fading away anytime soon.

“And he’s just as bad,” Luhan piped up, sharing a knowing look with Baekhyun.

“No he’s not – stop it guys,” Kyungsoo grumbled, picking at his water bottle cap.

“Is this guy for real,” Jongdae muttered under his breath.

“Kyungsoo darling, it’s a good job you’re cute,” Baekhyun cooed, giving a playfully disappointed look.

“Jongin treats you like his sweet little princess, how can you miss that?” Luhan complains.

“No he does no—“

 Groans sound instantaneously in the gym.

“Yes he fucking does – he’s always treating you like his baby kitten,” Jongdae insights, “like when he knocked you over last month – you might’ve well been shot by the way he scooped you up into his arms like some wounded little lamb.”

Kyungsoo flushes as he recalls the strong hold Jongin had on him, setting him down gently on a bench to check him over for injuries.

“He knocked me over – he just felt guilty...”

“Guilty my ass pumpkin. Even Seungsoo looked perplexed when he saw Jongin coddling you.”

This happens a lot, the guys always trying to convince Kyungsoo that his crush on their star champion isn’t so one-sided. Of course he calls them all out for being delusional.

Jongin was a genuinely kind man.

“He called you pretty like eight nano-moments ago Kyungsoo. Jongin doesn’t call anything pretty. He’s barely ever chatty at this time of morning.”

“He was talking about my shirt, not me,” Kyungsoo dismissed, but his ears were burning.

“Kyungsoo… Jongin and your brother train in the same room every single day,” Junmyeon proclaims.

“And?” Kyungsoo whines, all this attention riling him up further.

“So your man was seekin’ any opportunity given to flirt with your sweet ass – silly.”

Kyungsoo aimed his water bottle at Baekhyun’s head.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was carrying a box of old gear to the back storage room, struggling a little to keep the box balanced on his hip in one arm as he fished out for keys. He cursed as the box kept slipping off at the angle he had it perched on his hip.

“Need a hand there?” a deep-timbered voice chuckled out from behind him.

Kyungsoo turned around to see Jongin smiling slightly behind him, hands stuffed lazily into his pockets.

Heart rate increasing; Kyungsoo shook his head.

“That’s alright Jongin, I’ve got it.”

But as he turned around the box slid from his hip and he squeaked as he made a grab for it.

Hands covered his own, steadying the bottom of the box and Kyungsoo looked up to eyes the colour of brewed coffee, a sweaty fringe framing them nicely. Jongin laughed lightly, fond in his eyes and comfortable in his demeanour.

“Easy there little one. I’ll help you,” he assured, taking the box from him and Kyungsoo let his arms flop to his sides like deadweight.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo murmured shyly, key now in his hand as he struggles to open the door. Once its open Kyungsoo hurries to switch on the light and then holds the door open for Jongin.

“Ok – so where do you want me?” Jongin asked softly. Eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s in an intense exchange. Intense as Jongin always seems to be when he looks him in the eye.

Kyungsoo wondered whether he was sweating more than Baekhyun was that morning.

“H-huh?” he stuttered.

Jongin rattled the box in his arms, lips ticking at the edge.

“The box of gloves, where do you want me to put them?”

Kyungsoo jumped a little letting out an ‘oh’ in revelation, and started pacing down the isle of shelves, stopping a little along the way.

“They go up here,” Kyungsoo exclaimed quickly, tip-toeing to point up at one of the top shelves, an empty space behind Kyungsoo’s finger.

Kyungsoo felt concrete heat mould into his back, stilling on the tips of his toes. Jongin lifted the box over Kyungsoo’s head to push onto the top shelf. As he pushed forwards, his body nudged further into Kyungsoo, who felt himself stumbling forwards into the shelves, breath hitching and arms grasping out to steady himself.

“That ok?” Jongin rasps against the shell of his ear, Kyungsoo feels the goose bumps tickle his flesh as they shelter his skin.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo responds breathlessly, “that’s f-fine Jongin.”

Jongin lets out a profound hum and draws back, letting Kyungsoo turn around and rest his back against the shelf gingerly.

Jongin wasn’t being subtle in the way he was observing the nervous boy, taking in the cluster of red scattered prettily on pale flesh, feet curled inwards absentmindedly, and dainty fingers picking at the edge of the shirt he’d called pretty earlier.

Jongin was familiar with Kyungsoo’s small habits, knowing he often did them when he felt embarrassed or out of his comfort zone.

“Am I making you feel uncomfortable Kyungsoo?” he questions carefully, noticing the break in silence makes him startle.

Kyungsoo looks panicked as his eyes dart up to Jongin’s.

“No! God no – Jongin you’ve never – you never make me feel…,” Kyungsoo fades off, stumbling to string his words into coherency, sucking in his bottom lip to suckle at it nervously.

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh, stepping forward to gain more closeness. Kyungsoo has to look up due to the height difference, his back still settled uncomfortably against the shelves, watching with wide-eyes as the male approaches him.

“Good – that’s good. – I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable with me Soo.”

_Soo_

That was new.

His stomach coiled at the fondness that laced the nickname, the intimacy in Jongin wanting to call him something different made him feel special.

Kyungsoo nodded dumbly. Jongin’s lips ticked up slightly.

“How was training?” Kyungsoo asks quickly, an attempt to break the tension swimming in the compact space between them.

Jongin cocks his head to the side a little, before an attractive smirk shows on his lips.

“Seungsoo tried throwing me off to win. I snatched it back off him though. He has no chance at getting an edge when he’s in one of those moods, especially when he gets starts to get cocky.”

Jongin’s laugh is nice, dorky even and Kyungsoo can’t help but return it with his own.

Kyungsoo’s giggling fades when Jongin stops laughing, eyes fond again.

“You should train with me sometime,” Jongin inquires thoughtfully, hand reaching up to tug Kyungsoo’s shirt back over his shoulder. Kyungsoo’s frame _was_ small, all his baggy attire never stayed on both his shoulders – which maybe annoyed Jongin enough to want to fix it.

Kyungsoo could feel his body heat up again though because Jongin noticing the small things settled something satisfying inside him.

“Me? Train – with – with you? B-but I don’t box,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

“I know that Mr Helper,” Jongin laughs, “but it wouldn’t hurt to know some of the basics now would it? Who knows, maybe you could end up taking Baekhyun out with an impressive right hook one day.”

Jongin grins as Kyungsoo laughs.

“He’s not that bad,” Kyungsoo defends, biting his lip to retain his giggles.

“He’s a bit too handsy in my opinion,” Jongin commented, actually looking slightly annoyed.

“Handsy? Boxing is a contact sport Jongin,” Kyungsoo laughs in amusement.

“Yes – well there are times when he needs to learn to keep his hands to himself,” Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with a warning expression, and Kyungsoo has a feeling he isn’t talking about boxing anymore.

“I-I’d like that,” Kyungsoo admits shyly.

“Hm?”

“You – to train – training with you,” Kyungsoo rambled.

Jongin is looking at Kyungsoo with delight etched into his features.

“Perfect,” Jongin breathes out, finger poking at Kyungsoo’s hip, “then I’ll see you tomorrow night Soo.”

Kyungsoo blinks up, then to the side to watch Jongin’s retreating back walk out of the store room.

 

 ***

 

Kyungsoo made his way into the room Jongin asked Kyungsoo to meet him in.

Seungsoo had teased Kyungsoo when he got home, informing him Jongin had texted him to ask if it was ok to teach his little brother some block and attack stances.

“I did not see this one coming,” Seungsoo teased, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheeks, “kind of insulted you didn’t ask me to teach you anything.”

“Jongin offered,” he’s rumbled, not catching Seungsoo’s raised eyebrow or mutter of ‘of course he did.’

So as of now Kyungsoo was standing in the abandoned dance studio that the club used sometimes for meetings. Three walls filled floor to ceiling with planes of mirror, so Kyungsoo could see just how nerdy he look in his basketball shorts and plain black tee, beaten converse scuffling against wooden flooring.

He wasn’t there long when Jongin came strolling in.

Jongin was dressed professionally, much to Kyungsoo’s appreciation. Head to toe in black, he wore a vest, Kyungsoo’s favourite boxing shorts, boots to match, and his handwraps fitted snugly on around his knuckles. He looked really good kitted out, and Kyungsoo realised how huge of a crush he had on the man in front of him.

“Sorry Kyungsoo, was you waiting long?” he apologised, setting his bag down next to Kyungsoo’s ratty old one.

“No,” Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly, “only just got here.”

Jongin returned a soft smile before he turned giving Kyungsoo his back, messing with the stereo until a tune with a strong bass flooded the room, the volume was quickly altered to a more tolerable setting.

Jongin jogged back over to his bag, fetching out a head-guard and a pair of red gloves. He then made his way over to Kyungsoo, smiling at him encouragingly.

“Just to make sure there are no scuffs on you,” he explained, dangling the gloves around his neck as he gently fitted the head-guard on Kyungsoo, the other boy blinking at him, not bothering to tell Jongin that he could do that himself.

Kyungsoo lifted each hand for Jongin to fit them into the gloves, always handling Kyungsoo with a delicacy that left the latter swooning at the attention.

Jongin took a step back like he was admiring his handiwork, smiling fondly. Kyungsoo looked adorable.

“Suits you,” he nodded, giving a knock to the head-gear and Kyungsoo’s cheeks tinged a shade darker.

“Don’t tease me,” Kyungsoo complained, a small pout to his lips.

“I wasn’t teasing you Kyungsoo – it’s just, even in all the gear you don’t look the least bit intimidating,” Jongin laughs.

“Hey! I can’t help being short and squidgy-looking,” Kyungsoo whined, gently knocking a gloved hand into Jongin’s torso.

“There’s no denying your shortness – but I wouldn’t say that you’re squidgy looking,” Jongin teases, nudging his hip into Kyungsoo’s, “and I think your ability to look adorable in the most outlandish things is a great skill to have.”

Kyungsoo is pretty certain Jongin just called him adorable and now he’s glad he’s wearing the head-guard because his ears are scorching.

“What’ve you got for me today then teach?” Kyungsoo bounced excitably, whacking his gloves together. Jongin shook his head, smiling gently at the boys’ charming behaviour before moving to stand by his side.

“We’ll work on your stance,” Jongin clarified, “stance is everything in boxing, and a poor stance makes the difference between a successful block and a back to the mat.”

Jongin had gone from playful mode to professional in the space of seconds and Kyungsoo liked how Jongin sounded when he talked about boxing, his passion evident as he spoke.

Jongin informed Kyungsoo that he didn’t need his head-guard for today’s lesson, so after a little struggle, the gear was off and Kyungsoo’s unkempt hair was on display.

“Foot placement is everything. So we can focus on toe-heel alignment today. We want to make sure that your balance is good but it doesn’t sacrifice any mobility either.”

Jongin demonstrates the stance and asks Kyungsoo to follow after him. Kyungsoo wobbles about a lot, but Jongin is patient with him and praises him when he finally gets it.

“Now your lower body has to have equal weight distribution,” Jongin commented, moving to stand behind Kyungsoo.

Palms are on his hips in seconds and Kyungsoo wobbles a bit.

“Steady,” Jongin eases, hot air blowing into Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Jongin realises how close he is, “now bend your knees a little.”

Kyungsoo bends his knees as Jongin tells him to, Jongin still has his hands on him and they’re hot and firm over the material of his shorts.

“That’s good Kyungsoo,” Jongin praises gently, applying a little pressure to the fingers splayed across Kyungsoo’s hips, fingertips digging in slightly. Kyungsoo’s breathing turning shallow by the second.

“Relax your shoulders for me,” Jongin orders gently.

Kyungsoo tries to relax them the best he can with the heat that’s radiating from Jongin in tides.

Jongin releases his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips in favour of wrapping them around Kyungsoo’s forearms, just below his wrists.

“Relax your arms,” Jongin whispers, “make sure your elbows are down and in.”

Nodding, Kyungsoo listens diligently and follows Jongin’s guide. “Like this?”

“Yes, good –exactly like that,” Jongin gives him a quick smile through the mirror.

“Hands up and chin tucked in Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told.

“Good boy,” Jongin murmurs, locking his gaze with Kyungsoo’s in the mirror.

Kyungsoo lets out a gush of air, cheeks burning and knees shaking.

“Did – did I do alright Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, voice shaky but hopeful.

Jongin lets go of Kyungsoo’s arms, hands resting on his hips again.

“You did so good Kyungsoo – so good.” he rasps out.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo is sitting, eating a salad sandwich, when Baekhyun comes flouncing over, a shit-eating grin cemented to his face. He sits down opposite him, looking at him expectantly.

Kyungsoo tries ignoring him at first until silently admitting that Baekhyun would win this game no matter his tactic.

“What Baek?”

Baekhyun clasps his hands together, looking thrilled with himself.

“Baekhyun!”

“Ok! Ok!” Baekhyun laughs, sashaying his head from side-to-side dramatically, “dear me you are prickly today aren’t you sunshine.”

Kyungsoo looks unamused as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

“Has Jongin fucked you yet?” he asks excitingly, just as Jongdae takes a seat next to him.

Kyungsoo inhales a lettuce leaf and it takes five minutes of choking and gasping for him to respond to the upfront question, cheeks fiery red and eyes teary.

“E-excuse me?” he chokes out.

“Did he fold you in half on the training mat or did he bend you over the ring?” Jongdae enquires.

“No of course he didn’t!” Kyungsoo gasped out, mortified.

“No bollock juice, of course he didn’t – he’s kinkier than that – did he get you to spar with him first and then keep your gloves on as he fucked you into the chair on the Bodymax machine?”

Kyungsoo plugged his fingers in his ears, cheeks burning and his ears scalding at the tips.

“Stop it! He – he’s just helping me with some stances!” Kyungsoo cried, looking at the two smirking boys pleadingly.

“Oh stances,” Baekhyun repeats mockingly, sharing a look with Jongdae.

“Has he taught you the bottom hooker yet then?” Jongdae cackles, Baekhyun joining along.

It still seized to amaze Kyungsoo that he was five years their junior.


	2. blow jab

Kyungsoo is on his knees, wiping down one of the mats, when Baekhyun comes strutting over, hair messy from the aftermaths of the night before.

“Kyungsoo how sweet of you to offer yourself to me like this,” the flamboyant male coos, biting his lip as he pokes at Kyungsoo’s buttocks, which had been perched in the air as he vigorously cleaned.

“Baekhyun!” the sweaty male complained, turning to look over his shoulder to give Baekhyun a sour look, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. Baekhyun returns the look with a mischievous beam.

“Why the hell are you cleaning for, cupcake? There are cleaners here that get paid to clean you know – clue is in the job title,” Baekhyun jokes, walking around Kyungsoo to crouch in front of him.

Kyungsoo puffs out his chest as he sits back on his knees, “I know that, but they don’t clean these things, and if you get injured then you guys will be prone to infection – so I’m cleaning.”

“Don’t you have a job to go to Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun laughs.

“The library is getting refurbished Baek – Mrs Choi pays me to run errands for her sometimes nut that's about it.”

“Librarian by morning – boxer nanny by night – I like it…its diverse.”

Kyungsoo’s laughing as he sweeps sweaty hair from his eyes with the back of his hand. Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling at Kyungsoo’s antics.

“You’re a special case you are Kyungie,” Baekhyun laughs, ruffling Kyungsoo’s sweaty hair affectionately, “I get urges to smother you in kisses every now-and-again.”

“Please don’t,” Kyungsoo warns, although he smiles along with him now, giving him a playful shove.

“Don’t tempt me,” Baekhyun teases playfully, jolting over to tickle at Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo lets out a squeal as he topples backwards, Baekhyun following him, fingers relentless as they tickle into Kyungsoo’s hips and stomach.

Tears are collecting in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he chokes on his laughter, petite fingers chasing Baekhyun’s in an attempt to halt him. Baekhyun is snickering above him shouting ridiculous taunts during the struggle. ‘Don’t resist these hands baby Soo’ and ‘you know you want these fingers,’ echoing in the gym alongside boyish laughter.

It’s not until Baekhyun glances up does he seize his ministrations, a faux look of innocence gracing his features. Kyungsoo follows his gaze, breathing heavily as he tips his head back. A few awkward seconds tick by before anyone makes to move.

Kyungsoo scrambles upwards when he sees Jongin standing there, a frown etched onto his gorgeous face and a hand tightly clenched around the strap of his gym bag. He was fully kitted out again today, which caused warmth to tickle inside Kyungsoo’s stomach. Jongin looked so good like that.

“Morning Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets breathlessly, tears still in his eyes but a sweet smile on his face.

Jongin’s frown softens and he nods at Kyungsoo in acknowledgment, and Kyungsoo feels slightly dejected that he didn’t greet him back, because Jongin  _always_  greets him back.

“Jongin dear, you have the  _worst_  timing,” Baekhyun chortles, now standing as he swings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “I was in the midst of asserting my dominance over our Kyungie here, and now I’ll have to start all over again.”

Baekhyun’s tone is suggestive, and Jongin stares at him blankly, though his jaw is tensed and the grip on his bag hasn’t lessened any.

“It’s hard not to want to claim him though isn’t it,” Baekhyun’s tone indicative, eyes examining Jongin’s reaction, “Cute as a bottom – I mean button  _isn’t_  he Jongin?”

Baekhyun pecks Kyungsoo on the cheek, causing him to flounder a little.

“See what I mean,” Baekhyun fusses, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek, “ _adorable_ … right Jongin?”

Kyungsoo looks to see Jongin already watching him, gaze bottomless and searching, he flushes and looks down at his scuffed shoes.

“Baekhyun don’t you have a training session to go to?” Jongin warns, a pressing look in his eyes, “With how your endurance has been slacking recently – I strongly advise that you do attend it.”

Kyungsoo looks between the two, confused with the tension between them, and why Baekhyun seems determined to amplify it.

Baekhyun holds his hands up in mock surrender, visibly unbothered by Jongin’s incivility towards him, “Stand down cranky shorts – I’m heading there now.”

With a mutter of ‘love is cold blooded,’ he gives Kyungsoo’s cheek a friendly pat before he’s speeding out the back doors.

“Has he been troubling you?” Jongin questions quietly, looking at Kyungsoo with a bothered expression as he re-adjusts the bag on his shoulder.

“Who? Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, genuinely surprised. Jongin nods slowly in response.

“Uh, I mean – he likes to tease me a lot but – well he’s just being Baekhyun, he means no harm by anything.”

Jongin hums in answer.

Kyungsoo feels slightly silly just standing there, he plays with his hands as he observes Jongin staring vacantly at empty air.

“Is – is everything ok Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks softly, sucking in his bottom lip out of habit, swapping his weight from one foot to the other.

Jongin seems to snap out of his empty mind-set, staring over at a lost-looking Kyungsoo, before clenching his eyes shut to heave out a sigh. Shaking his head, he opens his eyes again, focus back on Kyungsoo, giving him a washed down smile.

“Sharing’s…never been my forte,” Jongin explains, words hesitant, voice thick and strained.

“Oh – did Baekhyun take something of yours?” Kyungsoo asked curiously, not in the least bit surprised, because Baekhyun did like to borrow things indefinitely.

Jongin stares at him for a moment before he nods carefully, wetting his lips as he looks Kyungsoo’s sweaty form over. But then he shakes his head feebly.

“No,” Jongin mumbles, “but if it’s mine – if it belongs to me – then I’d prefer him not to have his hands all over it.”

Jongin regards Kyungsoo with a meaningful expression, and Kyungsoo can’t explain why the fluttering in his gut is more vivid than it was yesterday.

 

***

Kyungsoo was having a bad day.

A bad day because he spilled a protein shake down his clothes, well actually Baekhyun did, and he’s stuck in a pair of Baekhyun’s tennis shorts that show more thigh than he would probably be comfortable wearing even to bed.

A bad day because those shorts did not give Kyungsoo enough room to skitter about helping where he could, like he usually did.

A bad day because Jongdae gave him a shirt that shows too much shoulder, and doesn’t cover his rear end like his usual baggy shirts, so when he lifts his arms he’s left to deal with a breeze on his bare back, and Baekhyun’s shameless commentary.

“God Kyungsoo – I should spill my beverages on you more often,” Baekhyun groaned, “your thighs are making me all starry-eyed and trembly-kneed.”

“His thighs? Nobody else seeing that booty,” Jongdae praised, giving Kyungsoo an appreciative once-over.

Kyungsoo’s face warmed regrettably as some of the other guys took a peek; he tried his hardest to stretch the shirt down to cover bare flesh but the fabric was too taut and it just wasn’t happening.

It got worse when they brought Jongin up. Something that was becoming routine when Seungsoo wasn’t there and it was just Kyungsoo and the guys.

Kyungsoo was sitting at a table with Baekhyun and Jongdae, they’d just finished eating their lunch when it started again.

“Has Jongin seen you yet?” Luhan questioned from across the room, a suggestive smile dignifying his soft features.

Kyungsoo was annoyed at how quickly his insides fluttered when Jongin’s name was mentioned.

“I haven’t seen him since this morning,” Kyungsoo mumbled, failing miserably to keep the disappointment out of his voice, “b-but he’s teaching me some more positions later.”

“Positions?” Baekhyun teased smugly, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Stances!” Kyungsoo choked, face heating, “I meant stances Baekhyun – I didn’t mean… he’s just teaching me some techniques…”

“Mhm – and I’m sure he’s an  _excellent_  teacher Kyungsoo,” Jongdae drawled, making obscene gesticulations from where he was sitting next to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo opted on ignoring him, and the blush to his cheeks.

“Thought he was gonna’ straight up jab me in the chin this morning though, should’ve seen him Dae lord – he had enough frost and enough bite to preserve your sex drive.”

Luhan snickered from across the room, continuing with his stretches when Jongdae glares at him.

Jongdae gave Baekhyun a stony look, “nice cologne you’re wearing today Baekhyun – I didn’t know they had  _trash_  on offer. Sold out of your usual  _bitchass_  I see.”

“He has a reason to be mad at you,” Kyungsoo scolded, interrupting the duo’s arguing, giving Baekhyun a look of disapproval – looking more like a grumpy koala than anything ferocious.

“Does he now?”

Baekhyun’s arms are now crossed on the table, giving Kyungsoo his undivided attention.

“He doesn’t like you touching his things Baekhyun – you wouldn’t like it either.”

“His things?” Baekhyun repeats slowly, taking it in, “Did he tell you that?”

“Yes – he said that he doesn’t like it when you put your hands all over his things,” Kyungsoo explains, tone scolding as if he were lecturing a child for eating too much sugar before bed.

Baekhyun stares blankly for a second, before he’s grinning like he’s won mega money.

“Oh  _wow_ ,” he cackles.

“What’ve your grubby little hands been touching that they shouldn’t have this time?” Jongdae questions, “Jongin’s not usually possessive over his gear – I borrowed his hook and jab pads last week – he was fine with it.”

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae smugly.

“I’ll give you a clue – he’s pocket-sized, doe-eyed, embarrassingly oblivious – and the only thing other than boxing that gets Jongin all heart-eyed and adoring.”

Jongdae side-eyes Kyungsoo before he’s sharing the same look as Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo just doesn’t catch on, and that’s something that never really changes.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo rocks on his feet as he waits for Jongin, tummy fluttering in anticipation, the way it always does when he knows he’ll get to see him.

He’s only there a few minutes when the door opens, and a sweaty Kim Jongin is entering the room, dressed in something similar to their last get-together— looking as devilishly handsome as he always has.

“Sorry I’m late again Kyungsoo I…”

Jongin halts when he takes in Kyungsoo’s form, eyes darting down, to dart up, just to dart back down again. Kyungsoo pulls at Jongdae’s shirt, feeling flustered and bare.

“Uh...” Kyungsoo tries, feeling embarrassed.

Jongin looks back up at him then, eyes imploring as his throat bobs from a harsh swallow, and a soft dusting of colour to his cheeks.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s on trial.

“Baekhyun… he – um… he accidentally… spilled,” Kyungsoo stammers, attempting to gesture at the clothes in explanation.

Jongin nods his head attentively, wetting his lips with his tongue.

“T-this probably isn’t very appropriate… f-for training in – uh… we can – we can just forget about it today? Sorry Jongin,” Kyungsoo blunders quickly, making his way past Jongin on wobbly legs – pulling at his shirt as he goes.

Jongin is quick to wrap a hand around Kyungsoo’s bicep, tugging him back lightly, grip gentle and warm. Jongin’s gaze is everything fond, and Kyungsoo relishes in the hold he has on him.

“Easy there little racer,” Jongin soothes, “calm yourself down.”

Kyungsoo exhales shakily, glossy eyes peeking up at Jongin timidly.

“We can just do some stretches today – if you want,” he suggests, and Kyungsoo wants to answer, but the thumb delicately stroking his bicep is all too distracting. Kyungsoo settles with an eager nod.

“Ok then,” Jongin smiles, taking Kyungsoo around the wrist and tugging him into the centre of the room like a little pup on a leash.

“Hey – shall I test you?” Jongin smiles handsomely, eyes crinkling like they always do, “see how much knowledge Seung has engrained into you.”

He stands behind Kyungsoo not giving the latter a chance to say much else, hands on his shoulders, looking at him through the mirror.

“Why is stretching important Soo?” Jongin tests, eye’s watching and patient.

“It…it prevents injury Jongin.”

Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulders encouragingly, humming. “And?”

“a-and?”

“You missed one,” Jongin teases, “you know it little one.”

Kyungsoo’s pulse is haywire.

“Uh – flex…flexibility,” Kyungsoo rasps, his mouth dry, eyes opting to stare at his flushed reflection instead of Jongin’s assessing eyes, “it helps with – flexibility.”

“Mmm…flexibility is important,” Jongin gushes, eye darting down to sweep over Kyungsoo’s legs in the mirror before they’re on the blushing boy’s face again, “you got it Soo.”

Kyungsoo nibbles a tread-way into his bottom lip, knees wobbly again.

“Both upper – and lower body strength is needed,” Jongin continues, pointing at Kyungsoo’s body as he describes what he means, a hand now resting comfortably on his hip.

Kyungsoo knows his face is an unhealthy shade of red, and Jongin’s warmth doesn’t go unnoticed either.

“Spatial awareness is important – being aware of your surroundings can make or break your performance,” Jongin recalls lightly, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hip a little, “but being aware of your own body is equally essential.”

“Know your surroundings – know your body – got it,” Kyungsoo mutters softly, smiling shyly at Jongin through the mirror.

Jongin looks fond as he returns the gesture, nodding his head.

Jongin wets his lips before he places both his palms on Kyungsoo’s hips, some fingers slipping under Kyungsoo’s shirt, grazing the soft pale skin hiding underneath.

“Building the strength in your core-,” Jongin continues throatily. He slides a palm further up Kyungsoo’s shirt, fingers spread out as his palm presses into Kyungsoo’s tummy, guiding him into Jongin’s chest, moulding into the warmth he has to offer.

“-helps improve balance and strength,” Jongin finishes, eyes flicking between gazing down at their sandwiched forms, and looking up at their reflections to enjoy the pretty blush Kyungsoo wears so well.

“Feeling your core – I mean – your core is strong…uh,” Kyungsoo stammers, squeezing his eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment, because Jongin has his hands on him and they’re warm and strong and  _Jongin_.

“Easy there,” Jongin coos, the heat off his words hitting Kyungsoo’s ear, giving him goosebumps, “What are you trying to say Soo?”

Kyungsoo’s hands are curled into fists and he’s almost certain now Jongin’s doing this on purpose. He’s teasing him  _intentionally_.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo complains in a timid whisper.

“Hm?” Jongin grunts in question, “yes Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo shakily exhales, eyebrows furrowing as he keeps his eyes squeezed shut.

“Are you…are you doing this on purpose?” Kyungsoo questions quietly, nails digging shallow crescents into his palms as he feels Jongin nose up and down his throat, panting softly.

“Doing what – what am I doing Soo?” Jongin’s voice had altered, it’s unsettled and hoarse and it leaves Kyungsoo hanging of every word Jongin exhales into his neck, into his flushed skin.

“Making me—warm…teasing me,” Kyungsoo chokes, “a-are you doing that on purpose?”

The hand on Kyungsoo’s hip drops, fingertips dancing down his side until they’re fluttering over his outer-thigh, touching sensitive skin with light strokes. The palm on his tummy stays there, but when Jongin pushes Kyungsoo further into him, he’s less apprehensive, driven by the way Kyungsoo fits into him like it’s where he always should be.

“Do you like to be teased Soo?” Jongin questions hastily, and it sounds so guttural and predatorial that a gasp tumbles out of Kyungsoo’s lips.  

“N-not when – when I don’t know the reason for it,” he whines, he feels so hot and his clothes feel sticky.

Jongin mouths at Kyungsoo’s neck, not actual kissing the skin, just touching – feeling the softness under his lips as he holds Kyungsoo closer to him.

“You want to know why I tease you Kyungsoo?” Jongin mouths into the skin behind the flustered boy’s ear.

“Y-yes,” Kyungsoo whimpers, and a hand darts up to wrap around the wrist of Jongin’s wondering hand, in an attempt to give him back some of his coherency, but Jongin keeps kissing his skin with his fingertips; pulse thrumming under his hand.  

“Why I like to see you latch on to me – all flushed and sweet.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, Jongin’s voice – Jongin’s touches, turning him on like nothing else could. Kyungsoo knows he’s crumbling, and he knows he’s hard and heavy in the shorts, all because of the man holding onto him.

“Why I like to see those delicious thighs tremble for me – just for me.”

Jongin sucks at Kyungsoo’s earlobe, the smacking of his lips audible for Kyungsoo to hear and  _feel_.

“Why when you look at me with those eyes – those fucking eyes Kyungsoo – I want to treat you to everything _good_ ,” Jongin growls, flicking his wrist so that Kyungsoo’s grip loosens – lacing their fingers together gently.

Kyungsoo whimpers, opening his eyes to look at Jongin. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wet from the stimulation, and he has clusters of red dusting his cheeks and his neck, the tips of his ears tinged with heat too.

When he meets his eyes with Jongin’s, his stomach lurches, because Jongin is looking at him with too many emotions; too many feelings to comprehend.

“I-I  _Jongin_ …”

Kyungsoo’s phone starts to ring, an obnoxious default ringtone which gets gradually gets louder.

And just like that Jongin is pulling away, letting Kyungsoo stumble a bit and look at him in confusion and disappointment.

 “You should answer it,” Jongin clears his throat, “it’s probably Seungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods dumbly, stumbling over to his phone lying on the top of his back, before he’s fumbling to answer it.

“Kyungsoo?” Seungsoo addresses, sounding impatient, “why did it take so long for you to answer?”

Kyungsoo flicks his eyes to meet with Jongin’s, who was leaning against the mirror on the wall opposite him, observing him.

“Kyungsoo are you there?”

“Y-yes – I’m here. Sorry I didn’t hear you call. It was the music – the music was too loud.”

“Right—sure whatever. Sorry to interrupt but I needed to ask you about something before I make a deal right now?”

“A deal…is everything ok Seung?”

“Yes silly, don’t worry. The thing is – me and Jongin have a tournament to got to for the weekend, and because you’re kind of free lancing at the minute, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. And I’m booking plane tickets right now – so if you’d like to hurry up with an answer you little squirt.”

“You…and Jongin?” Kyungsoo mumbles, shaking his head when Jongin gives him a questioning look.

“Yes dummy, we’re in the same league – you know that. So? Do you want to come or not?”

Kyungsoo contemplates for a few moments, mind swarming with reasons why a weekend trip with his brother and his best friend, the man he can’t stop thinking about, isn’t probably the best of ideas.

“Ok…ok I’ll come.”


	3. circle the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh brother

“Vegas?” Baekhyun complains, looking greatly wounded as he watches Kyungsoo pack his bags. Baekhyun took the liberty of not phoning first before walking into the Do brother’s apartment, a common mannerism of his, and had immediately began questioning why suitcases were in the hallway.

It wasn’t easy explaining to a displeased Byun Baekhyun why he’d been invited to a boxing tournament for the weekend, or more importantly a boxing tournament in Los Vegas, without him.

“I can’t believe those swines didn’t invite me to a weekend of high living and future forgetting in  _Vegas_.”

Kyungsoo huffed as he punched down the clothes in his suitcase. He may have over-packed slightly, but he was always pro-precaution, and in Kyungsoo’s mind it was better to be safe with minimal storage room than sorry and in a hospital somewhere foreign. If that meant bringing ointments and a first aid kit alongside clothing for every possible weather then so be it.

“Maybe there’s an empty spot on the plane?” Kyungsoo suggested, opting to sit on the lid of his suitcase in an attempt to zip it up. He bounced and wiggled his butt around to quicken the flattening process.

“I doubt they’ll let me in anyway,” Baekhyun sulks, “you get one puny stamp on your criminal record and the whole world shuns you out like you’re a beige pair of Ugg boots.”

Kyungsoo stops wriggling, “What? Criminal record? Baekhyun what did you  ** _do_**?”

Baekhyun sighs theatrically, crossing his one leg over the other as he sits comfortable on Kyungsoo’s bed. “ ** _Apparently_**  the laws for public indecency reach as far as to prosecute victims of  _the weather_.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo bemusedly blinks at him.

“Just don’t wear a kilt on a windy day, ok sweetie?” Baekhyun coos, reaching up to squeeze one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo just nods at him slowly, turning around and finally getting his bag zipped up.

“So…” Baekhyun drawls, and Kyungsoo knows by the playful look in Baekhyun’s eye that he’s up to something.

“What?” Kyungsoo sighs, placing his hands firmly on his hips only to earn an obnoxious snort in response, “Baekhyun—what?”

Baekhyun leans back on his palms and smirks playfully.

“Oh nothing really sweet cheeks…”

Kyungsoo frowns, staring at the playful male grumpily. “Fine then…”

Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo’s sulking, before sucking in an exaggerated breath and releasing it in a contented sigh.

“Ahh – but I can almost  _smell_  the homoerotic tension between you and your Jongin – all those hormones and heart eyes with nothing but your cock-blocking brother keeping you apart – it’s so very Romeo and Julian.”

Kyungsoo’s face is heating. This will be the longest time of recent interaction with Baekhyun that he had not name dropped  _him_ , or teased Kyungsoo about  _him_. He knew he should’ve anticipated it, but if Baekhyun was known for anything it was his unpredictability.  

“Not that I have any doubt in my mind that your man hasn’t planned a way to get his Kyungsoo all to himself. Your boyfriend has drive you know… his stamina must be  _next level_  huh Kyungie?”

Kyungsoo ignores his rise in temperature, grumbling a ‘he’s not my boyfriend’ as he pulls his suitcase to the floor, pulling the handle up to begin dragging it.

Baekhyun leaps up, giggling at Kyungsoo’s reactions. Kyungsoo was an open book to Baekhyun, his emotions as clear and pure as the boy himself, and the urge to play on that was too appealing to pass.

“Speaking of – what happened in your latest one-on-one with him? Any body fluid’s exchanged? Did he show you how to squat effectively? Oh what a wonderful image I’ve just granted myself!”

 Kyungsoo just fumbles with the handle of his luggage, sucking his bottom lip in.

“What! – did he make a move? Do Kyungsoo were you not going to tell me? Come – come…sit on Papa Byun’s lap.” Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo on his lap, and this time Kyungsoo lets the drama major do as he pleases.

“Uh…well – he…” Kyungsoo stammers, but Baekhyun is watching attentively and gives him a nod in encouragement.

“I’m not sure whether – it wasn’t really a move – I mean,” Kyungsoo puffs out a breath to gage his thoughts and words together, “He kind of – he kind of groped me a little…”

“Groped you?” Baekhyun gasps excitedly.

“No! I mean – he just…touched me a little. Just a little… maybe it was nothing – I’m probably just thinking too hard, but...”

“But?” Baekhyun encourages.

“He just…he whispered things in my ear too – things that…made me feel warm,” Kyungsoo mumbles, and the blush staining his cheeks was evident now, “I-I don’t know if he was doing it intentionally or…”

“What—”

“Kyungsoo! Your ass better be ready, we need to be at the airport in like an hour– Baekhyun get the hell out of my house!”

Seungsoo’s yelling makes Kyungsoo jump and spring out of Baekhyun’s lap, grabbing his suitcase to drag forcibly into the hall. Baekhyun follows behind muttering about how mad his brother’s timing was under his breath, and for once Kyungsoo agreed with him.

 

+++

 

Jongin, Seungsoo and Kyungsoo were sitting drinking coffee inside one of the airport’s café’s. Jongin and Seungsoo were emerged in conversation whereas Kyungsoo opted for just listening to them quietly as he sipped his cappuccino through a straw.

When the brother’s met up with Jongin, Kyungsoo felt his shyness seep through tenfold. They hadn’t really seen each other since the _incident_ , and Kyungsoo was feeling fairly nervous of Jongin’s treatment towards him. He was unsure whether the heat from Jongin’s words and touches were a figment of his imagination, a scenario built on hopeful wishes, and he didn’t want to misinterpret the advances. Kyungsoo was never a gambler, and losing any ounce of Jongin’s attention was too risky to chance.

“Sin city baby!” Seungsoo hollered, nudging his shoulder into Jongin’s and nearly knocking coffee out of the other man’s hands, “We have a night to go wild and a couple day’s to recover, we’ve got the world at our mercy tonight dude.”

Jongin chuckles at him, the warm and appealing sound causing Kyungsoo’s insides to flutter.

“Have you forgotten why we’re going Seung?” Jongin jokes, shaking his head.

“Why was that again?” Seungsoo teases, feigning cluelessness, “You tellin’ me we’re not going for the booze and the women, and the occasional man.”

Jongin’s laughing again, and Kyungsoo smiles gently at the dorkiness of the sound. He loved Jongin’s laugh a lot – the sound was comforting and sincere.

 “Nothing too huge. Just the tournament that will qualify us for the SM Championships next June. Not that big a deal really.”

Seungsoo rolls his eyes, “Then we just need to hope you’ve trained enough don’t we princess, we both know I’ve got this deal sorted.”

“Not if you’re hungover and limping you don’t.”

“As long as I’m fighting fit for Sunday, then it’s fine for me to get fucked up tonight. I have two days to recover and reflect on my sins. Let me have my moment.”

“Right.”

“You need to get laid anyway mate. When I get a couple shots of tequila in you, and find a hearty lass to keep you company, you’ll be forever thankful.” Seungsoo wiggles his eyebrows as he nudges Jongin with his elbow.

Kyungsoo stops slurping at his drink, because the idea of Jongin getting drunk and taking someone to bed makes his heart hurt. He doesn’t want that.  _He_  wants Jongin. He wants Jongin to  _want_  him.

“I don’t want that,” Jongin states, and he flicks his eyes over to Kyungsoo but the younger boy is looking down at the table.

“What the fuck? You haven’t had any action for months now. Is there something wrong with you?”

Kyungsoo feels a wave of satisfaction flurry through him at the idea of Jongin not being with anybody for a while. He’s happy, but at the same time it shouldn’t be any of his business who the man messes around with.

“I just haven’t had the interest to sleep around.”

“That’s fucked up,” Seungsoo complains, shaking his head in disapproval.  

“Seungsoo, don’t curse,” Kyungsoo scolds in a whisper, “there are little one’s in here.”

Kyungsoo gets distracted from glaring at his brother when Jongin lets out a soft huff, eyes flickering to him to take in the gentle smile on his face. Kyungsoo had to look away to preserve his milky white complexion, and his sanity.

“Shut up squirt, you’re smaller than half the kids in here.”

“I am not,” Kyungsoo gasps, sulking at his playful brother.

“Riiiight,” Seungsoo drawls, “I’ve built Lego towers bigger than you.”

“No you have not.”

“Calm down midget. Jongin – tell my brother that it’s ok to be vertically inept.”

Kyungsoo directs his glare towards the tanned male now, expression expecting and daring. But Jongin just smiles at him, features as kind as ever as he tilts his head slightly to laugh.

“Cute – your height is cute,” Jongin compliments, and he sounds sincere as he flashes some teeth at Kyungsoo, his eyes crinkling attractively.

Kyungsoo looks down at his lap as he feels his cheeks heating up.

He doesn’t notice the exchange between Jongin and his brother, only hearing a “wow” and a chair scraping as his brother stands up from it.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Jong make sure you don’t lose my brother while I’m gone. Someone might turn him in to the lost-children sector.”

It’s silent for a while and Kyungsoo sips the last of his cappuccino to entertain the lack of exchange.

“It’s funny…”

Kyunsoo peeks up to see Jongin observing him with a secret smile, his chin nestled in his palm as his elbow rests on the table. Kyungsoo nibbles his lips and plays blind as Jongin follows the action.

“What is?” Kyungsoo asks softly, taking in Jongin’s relaxed features.

“Seungsoo likes to pretend you don’t get on, but he practically begged management to let you come and support him for the tournament.”

“He did?” Kyungsoo asks surprised, smiling as Jongin does the same.

“Yes, but don’t tell him I told you that. I will deny everything,” he teased, looking fondly at Kyungsoo as the latter giggles.

“Ok,” Kyungsoo whispers leaning further over the table, cupping a hand around his mouth, “I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Our secret,” Jongin agrees softly, quietly appreciating the soft blush to Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

++++

The flight was mediocre. The majority of the time Kyungsoo was sleeping, and as he’d been adamant on the window seat he’d enjoyed the view during the times he was conscious. He was disappointed that Seungsoo had sat next to him, even though both boxer’s spent the entirety of the flight sleeping anyway. Kyungsoo was glad that both of his favourite people were getting the rest they deserved after weeks of hard work and preparation.

Jongin’s coach, Youngbae, drove them from the airport to their hotel. The journey consisted of Seungsoo’s complaining of the hot weather, and a group karaoke session were they’d only sing the English parts of a song they barely recognised. Kyungsoo was in hysterics when the car had halted at a red light, near to a group of youths on the sidewalk, Seungsoo in mid high note. The group of young teens laughed along with Kyungsoo, and Youngbae shook his head at him, ‘idiot’ leaving his lips regularly.

“We all have single rooms,” Seungsoo explained, “but we’re all on the same floor.”

Kyungsoo settled into his room fairly quickly, and he appreciated the decent size and the pleasant air conditioning. He stood at the balcony of his room, looking out at the scenery and admiring the bright lights around him. For someone so introverted and reserved as Kyungsoo, he still felt an appreciation for the excitement and the chaos that seemed to buzz in the air. Music was playing at a distance, the thumping of the bass reminding Kyungsoo of a rapid heartbeat. It was nice.

“So what do you think?”

Kyungsoo jumps, turning to watch Jongin move to stand next to him. He’s changed his clothes, and was dressed in a black pair of jeans, Converse and a grey tank. Kyungsoo found that the scenery had upgraded considerably.

“Surreal,” Kyungsoo breathed, looking back over the balcony edge, “I can see why people lose themselves here.”

“Hmm,” Jongin agreed, “It’s your first time overseas isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo nodded “It must be nice to get to travel around, especially doing what you love.”

Jongin let out a sigh, and Kyungsoo looked up at him, taking in the mixture of fondness and sadness in his features. “It is. It’s incredible. My father always wanted to go to Vegas, he would’ve been in his element here.”

Kyungsoo had never met Jongin’s father, but from the stories Seungsoo would tell him, the man was extraordinary. A legend. He was a fighter with a heart of fire and a soul full of compassion and sincerity. Jongin definitely took after him for that.

Kyungsoo placed his hand over Jongin’s hand, resting on the balcony railing. Jongin met his eyes and Kyungsoo lost himself in them, but that was ok for now.

“He’d be so proud of you Jongin,” Kyungsoo praised passionately, his voice soft but sure. “You’re incredible.”

Kyungsoo felt himself blush as the last words slipped out, but he was being honest, and he would not take them back.

“He would’ve loved you,” Jongin smiled, sounding slightly breathless, and he moved his hand just so he could intertwine their fingers together. Kyungsoo’s heart hammered in his chest, as the tension between them in these last months boiled near to the brink.

Kyungsoo swallowed the lump in his throat. “You think so?” he whispered, and Jongin is nodding before he even finishes the sentence.

“Yes. My father valued goodness more than anything else,” and Jongin turns them so they’re facing each other, but doesn’t break the warm hold he has on Kyungsoo’s hand. He reaches up to sew his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “And you’re everything good Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s face is burning, and he looks down at his shoes, only to focus on the way Jongin’s shoes stand outside his own, ready to protect him. He always feels safe with this man.

“I can be bad,” Kyungsoo mumbles, and he wants to cringe at his words but his filter has been dissolved because of the man standing before him.

Jongin laughs, and Kyungsoo feels a warm heat mould across his cheek. He timidly peers up at Jongin, whose palm stays against Kyungsoo’s cheek, his thumb kissing lightly against his skin as he gently swipes it from side to side.

“No you can’t” Jongin smiles fondly, shaking his head as he laughs gently, “And you don’t need to be either. Kyungsoo you’re perfectly good like this – when you’re just being yourself.”

Kyungsoo sucks in his bottom lip, and instinctively squeezes the hand he’s holding onto. His ears burn and the fluttering in his stomach dips and turns, alerting Kyungsoo that he’s been kidding himself. He doesn’t have a crush. He’s in love. He’s in love with Kim Jongin.  _He’s in love._

“I-I – thank you,” Kyungsoo rasps as his mouth goes dry, “You’re good – you’re good too.”

Jongin’s eyes are puddles of passion, and Kyungsoo’s never been a strong swimmer – so he lets himself drown in them.

“Yes…”

Jongin nods his head, puffing out a breath before he’s moving. He turns Kyungsoo around so his back faces the city lights, and gently presses him against the railings. Jongin re-arranges his hands; both palms resting on Kyungsoo’s hips, and they’re hot and firm against his skin. Kyungsoo gasps quietly, his arms hanging by his sides because he’s  _lost_  and his arms  _aren’t working_.

“But I can be  _bad_  too.”

Lips meet his, and Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin sighs against him. The contact is light to begin with, as though Jongin is testing the water’s, getting a feel for Kyungsoo. Jongin’s lips are as soft and as full as Kyungsoo’s own, and they’re warm too.   

The chaste kiss lasts a moment, before Jongin pulls back a little, just to look Kyungsoo over.

Kyungsoo’s eye’s flutter open, to gaze adoringly into Jongin’s, and for right now he doesn’t want to think too hard. He wants Jongin to kiss him some more.

“Why – why’d you stop?” He pants, and Jongin can see how his chest is rising and falling as he chases to catch his breath, and he’s completely enthralled in making the boy more breathless.

Jongin dips closer, foreheads resting together, and his nose nudging against Kyungsoo’s.

“I needed to make sure you wanted this,” Jongin throatily replies, each breath of the word hitting against Kyungsoo’s open lips, teasing him with light pressure.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, nose grazing the side of Jongin’s as he nods his head frantically.

“I do,” Kyungsoo puffs, hands clinging onto Jongin’s biceps pleadingly, “I w-want this. Jongin  _please_  – please kiss me some more.”

Jongin groans at the eagerness in Kyungsoo’s voice, and he’s nudging forwards, pressing himself further into the boy in his arms.

“I’m going to take care of you Kyungsoo,” Jongin promises with a passion. Then he kisses him again.

Jongin holds Kyungsoo firm, as their lips audibly smack against each other. Jongin tilts his head once their noses knock together. Nibbling onto Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, taking the flesh between his teeth and letting go, liking how Kyungsoo gasps into his mouth and clutches tighter onto his biceps. He suckles on the bruised lips, pushing his chest further into Kyungsoo when the younger boy instinctively leans further back. His palms push under Kyungsoo’s shirt, nails scraping gently against skin as Jongin’s palms slide around and up Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo shivers as Jongin grazes his nails down his spine, back arching into Jongin’s hold.

He licks his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth, groaning when Kyungsoo’s tongue slides against his own, as unskilled as it is, Jongin has never felt so good kissing anyone before. His wet muscle curls around, dancing along Kyungsoo’s as he moans. Kyungsoo’s nails are digging into Jongin’s arms, and it stings  _so good_. Jongin pulls back, saliva glistening from both sets of lips, before he smacks his lips back onto Kyungsoo’s. Both boys breathe heavily through their noses, unwilling to pull away from each other.

Kyungsoo slides his fingers around Jongin’s neck, slipping through tuffs of chestnut hair at the back of his head. Kyungsoo tugs at his hair, and Jongin growls into Kyungsoo’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him to grind slowly into him. Kyungsoo whimpers at the sudden friction to his groin, and circles his hips carelessly into Jongin’s, wanting more of that feeling. Jongin breaks from the kiss, the wet sound giving Kyungsoo goose bumps, before groaning into his neck, panting into the skin below his ear as he tightens his hold on Kyungsoo and swirls his pelvis into him mercilessly. Kyungsoo whines when a large palm squeezes his ass, encouraging Kyungsoo to push up and into Jongin’s hips.

They’re both moaning, and Kyungsoo’s fists clench in Jongin’s hair when he starts to suckle at his neck.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Kyungsoo whimpers, and Jongin squeezes his ass, encouraging more of the sweet sounds.

“You like that?” Jongin groans, jerking his hips into Kyungsoo’s as they both start to pant at the fast pace their bodies are moving against each other. Kyungsoo’s trembling and his eyes are watering because  _yes yes yes_ , he likes that.

“What was that gorgeous?” Jongin rasps into his ear, grunting when Kyungsoo tugs harder onto his hair.

“ _Yes_  – hmm Jo-Jongin  _yes”_ And as he whines, his voice lilts higher and he’s desperate.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Kyungsoo! Is Jongin in there! Coach wants to talk about promotions with us and I’m not fucking doing it on my own. The meeting is in five fucking minutes.”

Like a bucket of ice water is thrown at them, the pair jump from each other, gasping as they try to find coherency and oxygen.

Kyungsoo looks startled whereas Jongin looks ready to knock somebody out, the likeliness of it being his brother was high.

Jongin heaves out a sigh as he fixes his hair, before looking back at Kyungsoo with heat and hidden promises.

“This match is far from finished Kyungsoo.”


End file.
